gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam
The ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (aka Strike Freedom, Freedom) is the successor mobile suit of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, it is piloted by Kira Yamato. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mobile suit tuned to meet Kira Yamato's need, Strike Freedom has Variable Phase Shift Armor and like its predecessor, Freedom, is primarily armed with powerful ranged weapons. It armaments includes head-mounted CIWS, an abdomen-mounted multi-phase beam cannon, hip-mounted railguns, combine-able beam sabers and beam rifles, DRAGOON pods controlled by the new Super DRAGOON system and beam shields. It is also equipped with "Voiture Lumière" propulsion system, Neutron Jammer Canceller and powered by the new Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor. Strike Freedom's design focuses on mobility rather than armor strength as Kira is rarely hit, and as the beam shields can compensate for the defensive fragility. As a result, the movement range of the joints is increased through the splitting of the armor and its sliding mechanism. To complement this, the internal skeleton also has PS armor. When the internal skeleton phase-shift, the unit possess near human flexibility and through its glowing effect, is able to discharge overflowing residual energy within the body through the joints. This internal PS armor also helps to withstand the high output and Gs caused by Hyper Deuterion and the new propulsion system, playing a role in increasing Strike Freedom's mobility. However, the main contributor to the MS's superior mobility is the mobile weapon wings. These wings are actually 8 special wings which also help in AMBAC, and features a variant of the "Voiture Lumière" propulsion system, which can generate a visual effect called the "Wing of the Skies" similar to ZGMF-X42S Destiny's Wings of Light and is used as a means of high speed movement. This system can only be activated when the Strike Freedom deploys all of its Super DRAGOONs, leaving the thrusters unobstructed in the remote weapons' docking sections to create this effect. The new Super DRAGOON system, the latest addition to the mobile suit itself, is believed to have benefitted from the new quantum computer technology developed by ZAFT and is further modified by Terminal. This allows pilots lacking enhanced spatial awareness to operate remote weapons with relative ease and, together with the Full Burst mode, Kira Yamato is now able to more freely position Strike Freedom's weapons in various angles and engage multiple targets from multiple directions if needed to. This is a considerable improvement over the Freedom's single forward-direction attacking, now giving the Strike Freedom a full 360 degree attack range. Like the Freedom, Strike Freedom is design to operate alongside another mobile suit, in this case, the ∞ Justice and is stationed on board the warship Eternal. The suit also has full flight capabilities in the atmosphere, the ability to lock on to and attack multiple targets, which is known as "Full Burst Mode", and can dock with the METEOR weapon system to augment its already impressive firepower. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS :As with most other mobile suits, the Strike Freedom features two head-mounted CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON System :The DRAGOON system is the Strike Freedom's newest feature and two DRAGOON pods, each with one MA-80V beam assault cannon, are stored on each of the 8 wings. Besides functioning as a ranged weapon, the beam cannon can also generate a beam blade at its tip. The Strike Freedom's DRAGOONs do not require pilots with a high degree of spatial awareness to effectively control them due to a quantum computer network built into the system. Kira prefers to use the DRAGOONs to attack enemy units/ships from long-range and often in conjunction with all the other weapons. It can also be used in group formations for multiple barrages. ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber :The suit's main close combat weapon, a pair of them are mounted on the hips. They are also used by ∞ Justice, and are enhanced version of the ones used by Justice and Freedom. The two beam sabers can also be combined together to form a dual-beam saber/beam javellin. ;*MA-M21KF Beam Rifles :The Strike Freedom can store two high-energy MA-M21KF beam rifles on its hips, and they can be swiveled to the rear skirt armor when the "Xiphias 3" rail cannons are used. The beam rifles can be combined to form one long- range beam (sniper) cannon, in a manner similar to that of the GAT-X103 Buster, likely increasing their range and output in the process. Kira's habit of taking out multiple targets at once is enhanced with the use of two beam rifles instead of one. ;*MGX-2235 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon :Mounted on the lower part of the top torso, the model type fielded by the Strike Freedom is similar in to the ones equipped on ZGMF-X24S Chaos (MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai") & ZGMF-X31S Abyss (MGX-2235 "Callidus"). Its attack output and strength is strong enough to stop Destiny's long-range cannon attack. ;*MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" Rail Cannons :An upgraded version of the "Xiphias" rail cannons of the original Freedom is mounted on Strike Freedom's hips, which can be swapped to the rear skirt armor to make room for storing its beam rifles. Like its predecessor, the "Xiphias 3" Rail Cannons can also be used to attack enemy units in the water, which gives the Strike Freedom a quite efficient way to fight underwater MS and vessels. They are powerful enough to punch through most conventional armor, and accurate enough to be used to destroy small arms, such as the Destiny's beam boomerangs. ;*MX2200 Beam Shield Generator :Strike Freedom has a beam shield generator on each of its forearms. They can effectively block most beam attacks, but fluctuate if the beam strike is too powerful. Kira Yamato was seen using the Strike Freedom's beam shields both defensive, such as when blocking Destiny's beam sword, and offensive, by ramming them at Legend's torso. ;*METEOR unit :Like its predecessor, Freedom, Strike Freedom can dock with the METEOR unit, a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. System Features ;*High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode :A configuration in which Strike Freedom's 8 wings are unfolded for higher maneuverability during aerial combat. When in space, the deployment of the wings can enhance Strike Freedom's AMBAC capabilities. ;*Voiture Lumiere :The Strike Freedom is equipped with a variant of the "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system in its wings that can be used only after the DRAGOONs are deployed. When activated, the system forms "Wing of the Skies", similar to those of the Destiny "Wings of Light", allowing it to accelerate at incredible rate and to quickly dodge the most intense enemy beam barrages. ;*Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor :Like the other new Gundams, the Strike Freedom mounts a Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, granting it nearly infinite operation time and enough power to use both the METEOR unit, and the Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Multi-Lock Weapons System ("Full Burst Mode") :The Multi-Lock Weapons System allows the Strike Freedom to target multiple enemies and attack them at once. The system's power is an improvement over the Freedom's original system, as the DRAGOONs allow the suit a larger firing range, granting it a full 360 degree range of attack capability. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the mobile suit to counter the effects of ZAFT's Neutron Jammers. This gives the Strike Freedom the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Reactor without the risk of being shut down. ;*Operating System :The Strike Freedom uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]] operating system. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. History The direct successor of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, the Strike Freedom was originally built by ZAFT as a prototype machine for eventual mass-production."1/100 MG Strike Freedom Gundam" Assembly Instruction Manual Development itself, which had started in the same time period as its predecessor, was behind schedule and could not be completed in time due to technical limitations in developing the DRAGOON System. Further more, development was influenced by the Junius Treaty and data regarding existing development on the unit, was to be sealed. It remained an incomplete unit with the outbreak of the Second Bloody Valentine War. However, the design data(or perhaps the incomplete unit) was stolen by Terminal, who also deleted the data from the ZAFT Integrated Design Bureau's servers."Dengeki Hobby Magazine" February, 2007 issue. Redevelopment of the Strike Freedom's was carried out by Terminal, based on the operational data of the Freedom and supervised by Kira Yamato. In fact, Strike Freedom is redesigned and modified on the basis that it will become Kira's personal MS. It also incorporated the latest MS technology from both ZAFT and Terminal.Gundam Seed Destiny MS Encyclopedia The Strike Freedom made its on-screen debut in CE 74, when Kira boarded the ''Eternal'' in a damaged MBF-P02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge after coming to the aid of Andrew Waltfeld and then launched in the Strike Freedom to defend the ship from a ZAFT attack force. Kira, with the Strike Freedom, successfully disabled 25 ZAKUs and GOUFs within two minutes and then proceeded to disable three Nazca class destroyers. When it arrived on Earth along with the ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice (piloted by Lacus Clyne, delivered for Athrun Zala's use), it immediately confronted the ZGMF-X42S Destiny, piloted by Shinn Asuka, breaking up its battle with the ORB-01 Akatsuki (piloted by Kira's twin sister, Cagalli Yula Athha). The initial clash between the two suits resulted in Strike Freedom gaining the upper hand, as Shinn's Boomerangs and Beam sword were destroyed and its energy supply was nearly depleted. The Destiny was forced to retreat when Rey Za Burrel ordered Shinn Asuka to return to the Minerva to resupply. When the Destiny returned to the battlefield, it was now accompanied by Rey Za Burrel in the ZGMF-X666S Legend. At one point, Kira had the chance to destroy Destiny after Strike Freedom kicked the ZAFT suit. But together, both units finally managed to put Strike Freedom into the defensive and gave the Destiny an opportunity to destroy the Strike Freedom. Athrun Zala in the ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice arrived on the scene at that moment however, stopping the attack as well as the numerical disadvantage. For the remainder of this battle, which was not long, the Strike Freedom engaged the Legend in a skirmish, in which neither suit gained an advantage nor damaged the other because Kira was in a daze of finding out Rey Za Barrel's "true" identity. In the final battle of the Second Bloody Valentine War, the Strike Freedom and the ∞ Justice, both equipped with the METEOR mobile weapons platform, destroyed an important relay station, which was to be used by the Earth Alliance's Requiem tactical cannon, now under ZAFT control. After accomplishing this goal, they realized the station could be replaced and proceeded towards the Requiem itself. The Strike Freedom then engaged the Legend and, after a short exchange of fire, crippled it with its Full Burst Mode Attack. Kira docked the Strike Freedom once more with the METEOR and then headed to the mobile fortress Messiah, heavily damaging it single-handedly, before allowing the remainder of the Three Ships Alliance vessels and MS to destroy the Messiah fortress completely. The destruction of Messiah led to the subsequent end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, with Kira using the Strike Freedom to escape the fortress. Picture Gallery SF Refined.jpg|Strike Freedom Artwork by Hajime Katoki Sfg-gmusou3.jpg|Strike Freedom in Gundam Musou 3 Strike-mg-concept.jpg|MG Strike Freedom concept Strike-freedom-dw2.jpg|Strike Freedom in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Mg-sf.jpg|1/100 MG Strike Freedom Gundam box art Mg-sf-extra-finish-version.jpg|1/100 MG Strike Freedom Gundam Extra Finish Version box art Pg-strike-20uo6lx.jpg|PG Strike Freedom Ver. KA Prototype 3D Artwork 4597374667_70b112b348.jpg|2010 Strike Freedom Robot Damashii with its Wing of the Skies PG Strike Freedom Boxart.jpg|PG Strike Freedom box art Gundam Strike Freedom.jpeg|ZGMF-X20A Strike freedom SD Gundam Strike Freedom.jpeg|Strike Freedom in SD Gundam G Generation Wars 18bec6689da370_full.jpg|Strike Freedom vs Destiny 0_352150088l.jpg|Super DRAGOONS and Wing of the Skies StrikeFreedomGundamPicture.jpg|Strike Freedom's first launch images (1).jpg|Full Burst Mode mahoya1999-img437x600-114768905216sfuri-damu_b060.jpg|Gundam War - Strike Freedom 128697.jpg|Strike Freedom + METEOR Gundam War Card vlcsnap-2012-01-26-00h07m21s249.png vlcsnap-2012-01-26-00h06m57s12.png HG-Strike-Freedom-Gundam_l.jpg|High Grade Strike Freedom Gundam Boxart Strike Freedom closeup.png 7. Strike Freedom.JPG|Strike Freedom Inside Strike Freedom With meteor.JPG|Full Burst Mode Strike Freedom with Meteor.jpg|Strike Freedom M.E.T.E.O.R meteor-x20a.jpg zgmf-x20a-cannon.jpg zgmf-x20a-dragoon.jpg zgmf-x20a-gun.jpg zgmf-x20a-shield.jpg Wing Effect Strike Freedom MG-001.jpeg|"Wingof the Skies" add-on for the Master Grade Strike Freedom Gundam|link=http://gundam3r.blogspot.com/2012/10/add-on-wing-of-light-effect-for-strike.html strike freedom0.jpg minitokyo-mobile-suit-gundam-seed-destiny-scans_3016021.jpg|Gundam Seed Destiny ep 50 RG Strike Freedom Gundam Boxart.png|RG 1/144 ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam box art vlcsnap-2013-11-02-00h20m26s134.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-00h21m00s226.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-00h22m05s103.png vlcsnap-2013-12-13-05h16m22s6.png GSD392013-12-21-00h47m47s35.png GSD392013-12-21-00h50m20s27.png GSD392013-12-21-00h50m23s62.png GSD392013-12-21-00h50m47s50.png GSD392013-12-21-00h52m25s5.png GSD392013-12-21-00h33m32s190.png Fan Art Wings_of_Freedom_by_alphaleo14.jpg|Strike Freedom deploying its Dragoon (art by Alphaleon) Strike_Freedom___Modificata_by_sandrum.jpg|Strike Freedom - DRAGOON wings inner frame (by Sandrum) Strike_Freedom__Shutsugeki_by_sandrum.jpg|Strike Freedom and Eternal by Sandrum (from Deviant art) ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Full Burst.jpg|ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom full burst mode StrikeFreedomGirl.jpg|Strike Freedom MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji ms gfirls.jpeg|Strike Freedom MS Girls Gunpla Notes & Trivia *The Strike Freedom's DRAGOONs were never shown to be used during the Strike Freedom's short time on Earth. Some consider it to be inoperationable in the Earth's atmosphere, which is possible as the only other DRAGOON-equipped mobile suit to ever operate on Earth, the Legend Gundam, likewise never deployed its DRAGOONs on Earth, though it did fire them while docked on a couple of occasions. So whether or not it can is unknown due to lack of solid evidence. Only various video games have hinted otherwise, but they are not considered canonical. *The suit's beam sabers can be combined to form a spear, although this has only appeared in various video games. The Boss Version in Gundam vs. Gundam Next Plus portrayed the beam as twice as long as that of an original saber, nicknamed "Sephiroth Blade" by fans. *When Strike Freedom was shown in the 3rd opening animation, its head crest displayed the words "Liberta Modifica", which is "Modified Freedom" in Latin. Starting with episode 39 the words were changed to read "X-20A VENTI", which is "Twenty" in Italian, a reference to the Strike Freedom's model number. *The ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom is the only unit commissioned to Kira that never sustained damage since its debut. The GAT-X105 Strike, Kira's first unit, sustained catastrophic damage when Athrun's Aegis self-destructed, but was repaired and recommissioned to Mu La Flaga before ultimately being destroyed while defending the Archangel from the Dominion's Lohengrin. The ZGMF-X10A Freedom was crippled once in battle against the ZGMF-X13A Providence, and was later completely restored before being completely destroyed by the ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse piloted by Shinn Asuka. *In Gundam vs Gundam NEXT PLUS, Strike Freedom is also a boss and has the ability "DRAGOON- ISSEN". Strike Freedom will fly at an opponent from any distance and repeatedly slash 4-5 times while circling around the enemy and end with all 8 DRAGOON pods cross-firing at the target. *In Gundam Vs Gundam NEXT PLUS, Strike Freedom is also playable but different from THE BOSS VER. especially in game-play. It also has a stronger Burst Form than the normal version. * There are actually two versions of Strike Freedom in Super Robot Wars K and Super Robot Wars L. When deploy on Earth, the game will automatically switch to second version. Unlike the space version, Super DRAGOON are missing from Strike Freedom's weapons list and DRAGOON Full Burst attack will be replaced by weaker Hi-MAT Full Burst (which has similar animation except without deploying the Super DRAGOON) * Rey once referred to the Strike Freedom as the original Freedom's "ghost". * In Super Robot Wars K and L, Full Burst as a MAP Attack can only be used once before Strike Freedom is resupplied. Meanwhile, Full Burst can be used for several times to attack a single opponent. This has become a controversy as Full Burst is only used for multiple times to attack more than 1 enemy as in the TV show. According to the game developers, they deliberately set the Full Burst can only be used once as a MAP Attack as it would be very easy to complete a scenario if Full Burst can be used for several times to wipe out a swarm of enemies. * Strike Freedom is one of the 3 guest characters alongside Kamen Rider Fourze and Ultraman Saga for the upcoming crossover game Heroes VS for PSP. Those three characters can be unlocked via codes and only available for the first run of the game's release. *In various games, Strike Freedom's Wing of the Skies are never activated when the DRAGOON pods are deployed which is very odd as they were always in effect whenever Kira deployed them in the show. Thus, Strike Freedom never receives a boost in speed except in specific instances. This is further made odd as Destiny often features alongside Strike Freedom and yet its Wing of the Skies are featured prominently, to the point of it acting as its boost or a special attack. Articles & References M97s_mb0013.jpg External links *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam on MAHQ.net *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam on Wikipedia.org ja:ZGMF-X20A ストライクフリーダムガンダム